Witches are a Winchesters Best Friend
by MB234
Summary: Sam and Dean meet a white witch named Lena who will help them for years to come, but is there more to Lena than meets the eye? The first chapter is a flashback, and all chapters after will be in current time. Please read and let me know what you think! Thanks! Rated M for later graphic sex and violence. OC


Five years ago:

New Orleans, Louisiana

The damp, rancid air felt heavy on Sam's skin as he trudged through the darkened sewer tunnels. The semi-darkness made avoiding the puddles of unnamable filth a challenge, but hours of traversing the tunnels made his eyes accustomed to the filmy darkness. Dean walked cautiously a few paces ahead of him, gun up and ready to shoot anything that got in their way.

The shifter they were hunting was a particularly nasty one, with a large victim list that rivaled any other shifter they'd ever hunted. This son of a bitch needed to be stopped. Now.

In addition to the three missing girls that originally caught their attention, the shifter had abducted another girl in the time they had come to town. It hadn't taken them long to pick up on the sewer system underlying the sites of the abductions, and even less time to break into the sewer and find traces of the shifter currently squatting there.

As they rounded a corner, Sam fought to keep the gag inducing stench out of his nose. His body tensed, anticipating an attack any second. As his eyes adjusted to the new level of light, due to several torches burning in the large chamber, it seemed that they had found what looked like the main quarters of the shifter, complete with a dirty looking bed, even more piles of shifter goo, and several tied up females.

"Looks like those are our missing girls" Dean said as he scanned the darkened chamber.

"Yeah, all is accounted for, except the shifter," Sam replied, "Where is it?"

"Hell if I know" Dean said right before he stepped into a pile of goo. Sam smirked as Dean vigorously scraped his shoe and spouted curses.

As Dean scraped the last of the goo, Sam rushed to help the girls get untied. They were bound well and tightly, with their wrists showing signs of rope burn and struggling. They were all unconscious, or seemed to be, some with minor lacerations, others with more serious injuries. The last girl Sam untied, a girl with light brown hair, moaned in pain as the ropes around her hands and legs were loosened. Her eyes fluttered open briefly and Sam saw they were the bright green color of leaves in the sunlight. She seemed to focus on Sam for a minute before focusing over his shoulder to the area behind him. Her eyes widened and as Sam whirled around he saw the shifter, still in the form of the last girl, the one with the green eyes currently behind him, fighting a small brunette female.

Sam felt his face move in shock before locking eyes with Dean. They watched, and as the two figures wrestled each other Sam noticed they looked very much alike. Looking back at the woman he just untied he realized that they must be related, sisters even. Dean carefully gathered the girls, all awake now, and helped them around the corner and towards the exit.

Focusing his attention back on the shifter and the mysterious female fighting the monster, Sam moved behind the shifter. With its attention on the woman attacking it, it barely noticed him. Their eyes met briefly and she gave a tiny nod in acknowledgment. In a quick movement Sam looped his arms around the shifters body and held it tight, and seconds later the woman sank her silver blade into the shifters heart.

"That's for trying to kill my sister you piece of shit" the woman rasped out in a smooth whiskey voice, her face a mask of contempt as she twisted the knife. The shifter collapsed to the ground, its eyes glazed and body unmoving.

Her breath was coming fast and shallow, her chest moving fast. Sam surveyed her, she was tiny, no taller than 5'2, with deeply tanned skin marked with several tattoos and long free flowing dark brown hair that whipped around her face and down her back, highlighted with streaks of golden brown. Her eyes glinted in the low light like two chips of amber. She wore a black tank top, black jeans and scuffed black combat boots. Around her hips was a worn leather belt, with a strap for the knife that still dripped with the shifters blood. Her fingers were adorned with multiple silver rings and her wrists were looped with thin bracelets, and around her neck was a gleaming white crystal on a black cord. Multiple studs dotted her ears.

All in all she was a hottie. Slowly her eyes rose and met Sam's, and as they locked eyes he felt his heart pound in his chest at the feral look in her eyes.

"What's your name?" Sam asked, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Magdalena", she replied, "if you can't pronounce that call me Lena. Who are you?" she asked in that raspy voice, tilting her head slightly as she surveyed him.

Layna- Sam sounded the name out in his head- it was a beautiful name. "Sam" he replied, leaning down to the lifeless shifter body and dislodging the blade from its chest. He offered it to her hilt first, and she took it, her fingers briefly brushing his before she wiped it off and slipped it into the holder on her belt.

"Thanks" she said with a small smile, "where are you taking my sister and the other girls?"

"My brother, Dean, is taking them up to the surface, we need to get them to a hospital, and hopefully they'll be alright" Sam replied as they walked towards the surface to meet up with Dean, "My brother and I are hunters, we fight monsters, and try to keep people safe"

Sam realized he was walking fast, his large strides covering more ground faster than he suspected she could walk, however she kept up with him, listening to him and nodding.

"Yeah I've heard of hunters before, but I've never has the pleasure of meeting one in person" she replied. "My mother was a white witch, part of a coven here in New Orleans, strictly white magic, I promise" she hastened to add when she noticed Sam starting to frown, "when my sister went missing it didn't take long for me to figure out that it was something…unnatural"

"White magic?" Sam asked, "I thought witches learned their skills by selling their souls to demons"

"Well that's the easiest way to learn magic," she replied, "kind of a back door if you will, but there are other harder ways of practicing witchcraft that don't require you sell your soul. Instead of calling upon satan for your powers, you can call upon nature to fuel your magicks. It's much healthier" Lena said with a smirk.

As they reached the stairs that lead to the porthole Sam and Dean had come down in, Dean was waiting for them, leaning up against the iron rungs that led up to the surface.

"The girls are already topside" Dean said to them as they approached, his eyes traveling up and down Lena's body, and Sam didn't miss the appreciative gleam in his eye as he scanned her. Apparently neither did she, as she huffed and muttered, "take a picture, it'll last longer" as she breezed past him.

Sam smirked at Dean's surprised expression, and held out a hand to help her up the ladder. She surveyed his hand with a skeptical eye, "what so you have a prime view of my ass on the way up? No, you first"

Sam gritted his teeth at the sound of Dean's repressed laugh and ascended the ladder, hearing her climb on after him. He could practically feel Dean's eyes glued to Lena as the ascended. The thought of Dean getting to ogle her ass made him surprisingly anxious.

As he finally got his feet on level ground he saw the girls huddled by the Impala, and soon Lena and Dean climbed out after him. It was all routine from here, getting the people they rescued the medical attention they needed and going their separate ways, but Sam wasn't quite ready to leave just yet.

Lena saw her sister and immediately her face lit up and she ran to her, the two ladies embracing tightly and talking quietly to themselves. Sam saw the other sisters eyes slide to him and then to Dean as they spoke, and finally she nodded as they seemed to agree on something.

Lena then walked over to Sam, "Thank you, for helping me save my sister tonight. I really appreciate it"

Sam smiled down at her, "It seemed like you had it all under control, but you're welcome"

She smiled and looked down, fishing in her pocket and pulling out a small white card, which she offered to him, "My sister and I own a hoodoo shop on Bourbon Street, if you're ever in need of any spells or herbs, or you want to hang out again, give me a call"

Sam took the card and held it tight, "Of course," he replied with a smile, "with pleasure"

He tried to ignore the dopey smile on Dean's face as Lena and her sister walked away, and as he turned to help the other girls with their injuries Dean walked next to him and plucked the card from his hand and said with a low whistle, "One hell of a girl Sammy, and an ass like you wouldn't believe. If you don't call her, I will" He added with a smirk.

Sam clenched his hands briefly before tucking the card safely into his pocket. For once, Sam was gonna get the pretty girl, not Dean, though with her fiery spirit Lena struck Sam as the type of girl who did the getting, and to be honest, playing with fire sounded like one hell of a good time.


End file.
